


Heaven (Stiles)

by asexualuke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, derek about stiles basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualuke/pseuds/asexualuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I was to believe in anything, it would be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven (Stiles)

If I was to ever believe again, in a higher power, in a deity or a few,  
it would be him.

It would be the hurricane trapped beneath his pale flesh, the burning ambers in his eyes,  
and the wind whipping his limbs as he spoke. Breathing promises of safety, promises of life, and of love. 

It would be in the rain that falls steady from his eyes and get caught on his lashes, on date of his mothers death.  
and the endless thunder of his still beating heart. 

It would be his lips that coaxed me into believing heaven, and crying the lords name.  
And his fingers that had me praying to god that this couldn't end,   
that this had to last until i had repented my sins. 

If I was ever to believe again, in a god, in an afterlife, in anything or in nothing,   
it would be in a seventeen year old human boy.   
A natural disaster in human skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and I wrote this idk if its good or not oh well.


End file.
